Burn Deck
The Burn Deck is a deck which is designed to win by overwhelming opponents with waves of Spell Cards that inflict Direct Damage. These Decks are usually slow and can be combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage. Because the Burn Deck can sometimes be slow, your opponent may have opportunities to attack your life points. To prevent this, you may need to put in some cards such as "Scapegoat" or another card to stall your opponent and to defend your life points. A newer version of burn is the "Chain Strike burn OTK" which is amazingly fast, and is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is usually done by starting a "chain" starting with something like Just Desserts and/or Secret Barrel then continuing with something such as Ojama Trio and ending with Chain Strike. Other cards that can be used to great effect are: * Tower of Babel Though it is Highly Situational. * Curse of Darkness Good in Chain Burn * D.D. Borderline In most Burn Decks this card is going to have to be one of the first cards to be rendered effective. * Chain Burst Keep in mind the above cards hinder your Spells and Traps * Blast Sphere * Burning Land * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Balloon Lizard * Cannon Soldier * Catapult Turtle- Just because something deal direct damage doesn't make it a "burn" card. * Everliving Underworld Cannon (good for any Zombie deck) * Iron Chain Blaster * Morphtronic Datatron * Morphtronic Clocken * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen- Not Recommended. Use Lava Golemn instead. * Des Koala * Princess of Tsurugi * Stealth Bird * Giant Germ * Cobra Jar * Minor Goblin Official * Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard * Solar Flare Dragon * Wave-Motion Cannon * Bowganian * Fire Trooper * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Bad Reaction to Simochi with Rain of Mercy, Gift Card, Upstart Goblin, or The Eye of Truth (so you can see what your opponent is planning.) * Poison of the Old Man * Chain Strike * Chain Energy (but usually only after you have everything you need on the field) * Dark Room of Nightmare * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ceasefire * Nightmare Wheel * Cemetery Bomb * Toll * Chain Detonation * Backfire * Lady Assailant of Flames * Fire Sorcerer (VERY bad hand management, pointless unless you're running a hybrid.) * Granadora and Barrel Behind the Door (offensive burners) * Fire Princess and Goblin Thief * Ameba (especially with Creature Swap, but Mystic Box is better for Stall Deck) * Tremendous Fire and The Paths of Destiny, especially with White Magician Pikeru and Scapegoat * Ebon Magician Curran is also good with Scapegoat In order to protect yourself you may need some form of Stall to stop monster attacks. These stall cards usually consist of: * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Marshmallon * UFO Turtle * Spirit Reaper * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Inferno Reckless Summon * Swords of Revealing Light * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Scapegoat * Ojama Trio * Dimension Wall * Magic Cylinder * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light * Balloon Lizard (even if your opponent doesn't destroy it, if it has enough counters, your opponent cannot put any monsters in ATK position as then you can manually attack using Balloon Lizard and win with the resulting Burn) * Big Shield Gardna * Mid Shield Gardna * DNA Surgery + Insect Barrier (if you want you can use come cards to search for these for a fast protection) Anti-Heal The Anti Heal deck revolves around the effects of Nurse Reficule the Fallen One and Bad Reaction to Simochi. It uses cards which increase the opponent's life points to actually inflict damage instead, such as Rain of Mercy or Upstart Goblin. To ensure that there is a Nurse Reficule the Fallen One or Bad Reaction to Simochi always available, searchers like A Cat of Ill Omen and Mystic Tomato are good additions to the deck. Also, Mask of Darkness could be included to reuse some of the deck's most powerful cards, such as Gift Card, or to get a Bad Reaction to Simochi back from the graveyard. Bubbleman Burn The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Card of Sanctity to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and quick, self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Card of Sanctity more playable. Cards which tend to stay on the field for long, such as stall cards, are not reconmended, as they interfere with the fast pace of the deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman x3 * Giant Germ x 3 * Toon Cannon Soldier * Goblin Black Ops * Morphing Jar * Rapid-Fire Magician * Volcanic Slicer * Fire Trooper * Spell Striker * Royal Magical Library * Dice Jar * Magician of Faith (Forbidden / traditional format only.) Spells * Card of Sanctity x3 * Toon Table of Contents x3 * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Monster Reborn * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Magical Mallet Traps * Magic Cylinder * Just Desserts * Secret Barrel * Ojama Trio * Ceasefire * Dimension Wall * Magical Explosion Chain Strike Burn This very fast deck relies mainly on chainable quick-spell cards and trap cards, and of course, Chain Strike. Though it is quite hard to manage a FTK with this deck, it still can deal a fair amount of damage in the very first turn, or an OTK in the following ones. What many people also do not know, is that Chain Strike is chainable to itself, since the text on the card only says that it would not be chainable if cards with the same name are in the chain already. That would not be the case, since in the moment the second Chain Strike is activated, only one Chain Strike is actually in the chain. A third Chain Strike would not be chainable though. D.D. Princess Burn This deck is unorthodox and slow, but getting the right cards out will slow your opponent to no end and cause damage nearly every turn. The main cards for this deck are Fire Princess, Soul Absorption, Macro Cosmos, and Needle Worm. It is clearly impossible to completely burn an opponent by using all of the above cards at once, but it also functions as a Mill Deck. by setting up 1 Soul Absorption, 1 Macro Cosmos, 1 Fire Princess, and a mill card, such as Needle Worm, Morphing Jar, or Iron Chain cards ( Which are not recommendable, seeing as how you'll need to use many continuous spells and traps, and not attack with monsters. ), you can cause about 2500+ damage for Needle Worm, and even more with Morphing Jar. Cards that are used to stall would preffereably be Gravity Bind, Wall of Revealing Light ( A great combo once you've started gaining life points. ), and Level Limit - Area B. This can also be sped up using D.D. Survivor and Mass Driver. Warning: some people might try using Stardust Dragon or Destruction Jammer, since this deck is really vunerable to Heavy Storm and spell and trap destroyers. Other cards that are supported by this are Injection Fairy Lily and Solemn Judgment. Dark Snake Syndrome Deck The main point of this deck is to activate Dark Snake Syndrome as soon as you can and protecting your Life Points with Des Wombat. The biggest weakness is keeping Des Wombat on the field, so protect it with cards like Mist Body. Another tactic to protect it is to use the Barrier Combo with Astral Barrier and Spirit Barrier. Also a good combo to keep your life points always higher than your opponent is by summoning 2 Solar Flare Dragon so that your opponent will never be able to attack and destroy your dragons while your monster inflicts 1000 damage each turn. Direct Attack Burn An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your oponent directly, like Jinzo 7, Servant of Catabolism and Raging Flame Sprite. Although most direct attack monsters aren't good by themselves, you can combine them with Level Limit - Area B, Gravity Bind, Ordeal of a Traveler, and Minor Goblin Official to destroy your opponent quickly. Also, equipping the direct-attack monsters is a good idea. To prevent your opponent from destroying your trap and magic cards, you should also have Trap Jammer and Magic Jammer face-down on the field to counter your opponent's magic and trap cards. Robbin' Goblin and Robbin' Zombie depletes resources. Submarineroid and Sonic Shooter can abuse the effects of Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce and still do double damage when Megamorphed (as their original ATK is altered, not current ATK). Raging Flame Sprite abuses the Twin Swords nicely, too, but you have to land at least one attack with her first. However, you cannot depend on drawing your monsters on your first turn, so you may need extra copies. Cards like UFO Turtle, Shining Angel and Sangan can help you put a direct attack monster onto the field. Eradicator Blast Burn This type of burn can do major damage if used correctly. The only cards you need is Dark Eradicator Warlock and Magical Blast. The main priority is to get al least 1 Dark Eradicator Warlock on the field and activating Magical Blast to inflict at least 200 damage to your opponent per turn. Swarming the field with more Spellcasters will do 2000 damage every turn to your opponent. For additional damage, combo this with Magician of Faith(traditional only) and Tsukuyomi(traditional only) to constantly receive (if normal draw is skipped) 2 Magical Blast per turn. The best way to work this is burn is with 3 Dark Eradicator Warlock and 3 activations of Magical Blast. Having accomplished this, you have just managed to pull an OTK; doing 10400 damage to your opponent. Exxod Burn The main point of this deck is to quickly summon Exxod, Master of The Guard and use it's effect to deal 1000 damage to your opponent's life points. Cards such as Des Lacooda, Golem Sentry, and Guardian Statue will help gain field advantage while at the same time burn your opponent's life points away. These monsters have a low ATK and DEF so cards such as Level Limit - Area B and Gravity Bind will guard your monsters from your opponent. "Sphinx" cards will obviously help summon Exxod but because of Exxod's summoning condition, it is hard to summon and perform its effects. Shadowpriestess of Ohm Burn The main card of this deck is Shadowpriestess of Ohm. By tributing one DARK monster, this card deals 800 damage to your opponent. Therefore, the goal of this deck is to get as many dark monsters on the field as fast as possible. Combining this card with Spirit Reaper, Stealth Bird, Des Koala, Giant Germ, Bowganian etc. and Dark Room of Nightmare or other standard burn cards should give the Shadowpriestress enough material to shoot all the monsters and probably herself as well at your opponent. Hence, using Fires of Doomsday makes more sense than just Scapegoat as stalling monsters. Fair Warning: Since you must tribute DARK monsters to inflict damage, Mask of Restrict can shut down this type of burn deck. *Another variation of this burn deck is to use Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth to special summon as many fish monsters from your deck, have DNA transplant on the field and choose to change the attributes to DARK, and tributing them for the burn. Weaknesses * Improperly-constructed Burn Decks (usually by new players or players attempting to copy someone) can be made almost completely defunct by Prime Material Dragon, as all Life Point damage will turn to gain. Smart or more creative Duelists will adjust and use various tactics to beat obvious weaknesses anyway, such cards as Lava Golem, Volcanic Queen and Divine Wrath make cards such as Prime Material Dragon null. You can also run Bad Reaction to Simochi in your sidedeck since it will turn your burn back into damage. ( You Inflict damage, Prime Material DragonChanges it into Gain, Bad Reaction Changes it Back, and Can't Chain to itself) * Tele-DAD, Gladiator Beasts and Lightsworn decks can cause large ammounts of damage to burn users, as Dark Armed Dragon, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus, Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Judgment Dragon's effect can be used to destroy stall cards before the burn cards do enough damage to win. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vunerable to cards such as Mystical Space Typhoon and Heavy Storm. Skill Drain prevents stalling cards like Spirit Reaper from working. For this reason, a burn deck should contain plenty of counter traps, such as Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe and Seven Tools of the Bandit. * Fast Burn Decks (like Bubbleman Burn or Chain Strike Burn) leave the player without any cards in his hands very quick, since mostly the traps, normal spells and quick spells are used the very same turn they were drawn or the turn after the draw. Therefore a way to refill the players hand is needed, often referred to as a draw engine. Recommended cards are Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Morphing Jar, Jar of Greed, Reckless Greed, Legacy of Yata-Garasu, Card of Sanctity or Cup of Ace together with Appropriate Category:Deck Type